Kousei's Reply
by Akihisa Arihyoshii
Summary: Di depan pusara milikmu, aku mulai menulis. untaian kata, aku rajut hingga seindah temaramnya sinar matahari ketika kita pertama kali bertemu. tak lupa kutambahkan air mata agar kau selalu ingat bahwa kita sering berbagi perasaan. untukmu, Kaori Miyazono.
1. Chapter 1

Kousei's Reply

April, waktu yang sama ketika kita pertama kali bertemu. Hingga saat ini, semuanya masih kuingat. Tak akan pernah terlupakan selamanya, meski kau menyuruhku untung membuangnya. Ya, kau pernah berkata, "Tinggal klik saja tombol _reset_nya," dengan nada agak tertekan dan senyum yang dipaksakan. Aku menggeleng, meski aku mati, ingatan ini, kenangan ini, saat kita bersama, semuanya akan kuingat. Walau rasa sakit serta senang yang kita telah hadapi berdua membuatku meringis sendiri di tengah malam. Di depan piano hitam, yang berdiri dengan gagah dan menunggu untukku mainkan. Melodimu, kadang melintas cepat di pikiranku. Mengapa kau tidak pergi juga ya?

Aku berdiri di depan pusaramu sekarang. Sambil tersenyum pahit dan tangan bergetar, aku mencoba untuk menulis sebuah surat. Sebuah balasan dari surat yang kau buat sebelum tiada. Aku ingat, surat itu berada di kantung celana selama empat bulan lamanya. Tak sekalipun aku berani membukanya. Bukannya aku takut, namun, sebuah perasaan aneh mengusik ku ketika ingin membaca surat darimu. Perasaan yang mungkin akan membawaku ke dalam keputusasaan lagi. Kau benar, aku laki-laki yang pesimis, tidak bisa diandalkan dan selalu murung. Di dalam hati, aku tertawa pilu. Semua yang kau katakan memang benar. Bagaimana bisa kau membacaku begitu jauh?

Temaram sinar matahari senja semakin membuat suasana di pemakaman sendu oleh keberadaan kita berdua. Sungguh, aku harap kau berada di depanku sekarang sehingga tak perlu lagi aku menulis surat ini. Lebih baik kukatakan saja langsung padamu.

Apa menurutmu sebaiknya kita sejak awal tak usah bertemu saja? Agar kau selalu sehat? Tidak, kau mengatakan, dalam surat itu, sejak pertama kali kita satu sekolah, kau sudah sering masuk-keluar rumah sakit. Makanya, kau mengatakan kalau sebelum meninggal kelak, kau begitu ingin menikmati apa yang paling kau suka. Makan _canelle, _jalan ke mall bersama seseorang, duet bersama memainkan not demi not hingga menjadi sebuah nada lalu lagu yang mampu merasuki hati setiap penonton maupun pemainnya. Namun, bukan itu saja yang kau inginkan bukan? Ada hal yang ingin kau lakukan lebih lagi dengan waktu yang sudah semakin sempit ini. Kau harap sebelum pergi kelak, kau hendak merasakannya. Bagaimana kalau aku menebaknya?

Keinginan itu cinta bukan? Mencintai seseorang? Meski ini hanya tebakanku saja, ketika kau mendengarnya pun aku yakin kau akan mengelak dengan segala cara. Haha tabiatmu sekali, meski ketika aku bertanya itu pun, aku yakin pasti tidak bisa membaca perasaanmu yang sebenarnya dan terlambat menyadarinya ketika kau tiada. Aku menitikkan air mata sekarang. Nah, Kaori, kau ingin melihatku menangis lagi bukan? Inilah saatnya, sekarang tatap aku, puaskan hatimu ketika melihatkku menangis hingga kau tidak perlu merindukannya lagi. Ya puaskan saja! Aku akan terus begini hingga kau merasa cukup. Tetapi, bisakah untuk terakhir kali, aku melihatmu menangis?

Terpaan angin membuat bunga sakura yang berguguran di pinggir pemakaman terhempas hingga ke tempatku berdiri ini. Perlahan sakura yang tertiup itu jatuh di atas pusaramu. Seakan mereka begitu ingin menemanimu dalam peristirahatan. Aku kembali menangis.

Ketika _concour _terakhir itu aku begitu tertekan, takut tak bisa memainkan partiturnya. Takut itu akan menjadi permainan terakhirku. Karena ketika itu, aku berharap tak perlu lagi bermain musik dan menjadi musisi. Setiap aku memainkan sebuah nada, orang yang begitu aku sayangi satu-persatu pergi meninggalkanku. Kau dan Ibu. Kalian berdua pergi sebelum melihatku sukses. Kau tahu? Itu benar-benar memukulku hingga jatuh ke dalam keputusasaan. Namun, ketika ditengah-tengah aku memainkan nada, kau datang. Dalam bentuk yang tidak bisa kujelaskan. Penjelmaan yang begitu sempurna darimu muncul di hadapanku. Dengan sebuah setelan dress putih panjang, rambut yang tergerai di bahu hingga punggungmu serta biola yang sudah siap dimainkan bertengger di pundakmu. Persis ketika kita pertama kali berduet bersama.

Selanjutnya, tanpa sadar aku bermain dengan penuh emosi. Semuanya bercampur. Aku yakin kau bisa menebaknya juga bukan? Sedih, derita, kasih, sayang, gembira, bahagia, tertekan dan perasaan-perasaan lain menusuk hatiku bertubi-tubi ketika kita bermain dalam dunia yang aku ciptakan itu. Langit yang penuh bintang berkelip indah di angkasa. Membiaskan cahaya hingga mengenai wajahmu, begitu cantik, penampilanmu malam itu. Air yang berada di bawah kaki kita berdua tidak kalah menawannya. Air memantulkan bayangan bintang serta kita berdua. Tak ada riak ketika kau dengan enerjik memainkan biola itu.

Aku yang kala itu bagai terhipnotis, memainkan piano tanpa melihat tutsnya. Mataku terpejam dan sesekali menatap langit sembari menikmati duet kita berdua. _Boku-tachi no Waltz. _Namun, semuanya itu tiba-tiba terhenti ketika kau diam dan menatapku dengan wajah yang penuh kesedihan. Walau kau tersenyum, tipis dari ekspresimu aku yakin kau ingin mengucapkan sebuah kalimat yang tidak ingin aku dengar.

"Selamat tinggal, Arima Kousei-kun."

Aku berteriak, "Tidak, tidak! Jangan pergi! Bermainlah sebentar lagi aku moho—" tiba-tiba sebuah ledakan menggelegar ketika kau merentangkan kedua tanganmu. Aku yang tertegun tetap memainkan nada secara otomatis tanpa bisa berhenti.

"Tidak! Tidak! Jangan tinggalkan aku sekarang! Aku mohon!" namun sayang, suara itu tak akan mencapaimu. Meski aku harus berteriak hingga pita suara ini lepas. Suara ini tak akan menggapaimu. Ledakan itu semakin besar hingga membuat sosokmu perlahan hilang. Hilang dari pandanganku tepat sesudah kau menengok ke belakang dan tersenyum kepadaku…

Ironis, seharusnya kita berdua bermain bersama dalam simfoni musik ini namun kau… tidak menepati janjimu. Kau pergi, untuk selamanya dan tak akan bertemu lagi denganku dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

Aku tertunduk di depan pusaramu dengan wajah yang sembab dan air mata yang tak berhenti. Aku menatap pusara abu-abu itu. Di sana tertulis namamu, Kaori Miyazono. Aku bahkan baru menyebut namamu dua kali, nama depanmu. Kau pun juga baru dua kali menyebut namaku dengan lengkap, Arima Kousei. Namun di surat itu kau memanggilku dengan nama lengkapku. Yang ketiga ya, aku harus menghitung itu juga.

"Mengapa… mengapa kau harus pergi secepat ini?! Kita baru saja bertemu! Kita belum saling mengenal lebih jauh masing-masing. Kau belum menceritakan dirimu! Yang aku tahu hanya kau suka dengan _canelle, _itu saja! Kau tidak mengatakan padaku yang lain?! Ya kau mengatakannya, kebohongan bulan April itu. Hanya itu saja, kebohonganmu untuk dekat denganku sebelum waktumu habis. Mengapa kau tidak bilang itu sejak awal?! Kalau saja… kalau saja kau mengatakannya, aku tak akan membuang-buang waktuku dan akan bersamamu meski hingga malam tiba. Aku tak peduli! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang bisa kulakukan agar tetap menjagamu berada di sampingku! Bahkan itu harus mengorbankan nyawaku! Menukarnya dengan mu! Miyazono-san, kau bisa menjawabku bukan? Kau bisa mendengarnya bukan? Kau bisa merasakannya juga bukan?!"

"Aku mendengarnya," teriakkan ku berhenti seketika. Air mataku yang sejak tadi mengalir deras pun perlahan berhenti. Aku tersentak. Aku mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu familiar. Suara yang begitu indah ketika melintas di telingaku. Suara gadis yang aku ingin ungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Aku berdiri dan menghadap ke arah suara tadi.

Di sana, di bawah pohon sakura yang bermekaran. Bunga-bunganya yang tertiup angin. Temaramnya sinar matahari sore itu membuat bayangan akan dirinya. Ia berdiri di sana. Memegang sebuah biola di tangan kirinya. Ia tersenyum ke arahku. Sosoknya begitu indah dan memesona, persis seperti kita pertama kali bertemu dahulu. Aku berbalik ke arahnya dan tertegun tak mampu bergerak. Kini, seluruh duniaku terfokus pada sosoknya.

"Aku mendengar semua perkataanmu. Semua keluh-kesahmu. Semua uneg-uneg yang tak tersampaikan padaku ketika aku masih di sampingmu. Aku mendengarnya," ia berhenti sebentar sebelum lanjut bicara. Ia memegang tegang biola di tangannya dan perlahan mengangkat biola itu ke pundaknya lalu mulai memainkan nada. _Chopin, _lagu yang kami mainkan berdua terakhir kali dalam imajinasiku mulai mengayun riuh. Membuatku tak mampu bergerak terhiponis dengan setiap lompatan melodi yang ia buat. Aku merindukan permainan itu, walau hanya dalam imajinasi.

Air mataku mulai mengalir lagi. Deras, semakin deras hingga seluruh tubuhku gemetar tak kuasa menahan luapan emosi ini. Kaori di sana tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dengan kondisiku, ia tetap memainkannya hingga selesai.

Ia berhenti, biola di tangan kirinya kini berada di bawah, tidak berada di pundaknya lagi. Kaori lalu melangkah dan mendekat ke arahku. Ia menutup matanya. Dari ekspresi yang ia buat aku yakin dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Aku harap begitu. Senyumnya tipis mengembang. Ia berjalan perlahan. Sedangkan aku yang diseberangnya tak mampu untuk bergeming, diam di tempat karena tertegun dengan apa yang barusan aku lihat.

Kini ia berada di depanku, berdiri tepat di hadapanku. Ia mengangkat tangannya lalu berkata, "Angkat tanganmu dan letakkan di tanganku seperti waktu itu."

Aku melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan. Perlahan, aku mengangkat tangan dan meletakkannya di tangan milik Kaori yang dingin. Tak lama itu Ia pun tersenyum. "Tanganmu tak berubah sejak terakhir kali kita menyentuh tangan masing-masing. Aku harap akan terus seperti ini. Tangan seorang pianis yang sejak kecil aku kagumi, Arima Kousei-kun."

Ia pun menurunkan tangannya dan tersenyum untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kini wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Lalu, perlahan ia mundur dengan wajah yang memberi kesan tak ingin berpisah. Aku masih tetap tertegun tak mampu bergerak walau seluruh tubuhku menyuruh untuk menggapai tangannya untuk yang terakhir kali. Untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Selamat tinggal Arima Kousei-kun. Terima kasih karena telah mewujudkan keinginan terakhirku, kini aku bisa pergi dengan tenang setelah melihatmu.. untuk yang terakhir kali," ia tersenyum dan perlahan membalikkan badannya. Tepat sebelum itu aku bergerak.

"Untuk yang terakhir dan pertama kali… aku ingin mengatakannya sebelum kita berpisah kembali."

Aku menarik nafas panjang dan berteriak lantang,"

"Miyazono Kaori, aku mencintaimu!" sebuah teriakan yang lantang di sore temaram itu.

Ia berbalik dan menatapku. Senyumnya mengembang diikuti dengan air mata yang jatuh melewati pipi serta dagunya. Sebelum.. cahaya matahari merenggutnya dari hadapanku dan menghilang tanpa jejak di balik bunga sakura yang beterbangan di sekitarnya.


	2. poem one

Guratan Pena Tak Abadi

Kelopak bunga sakura terbang melintasi langit

Lambaiannya begitu hangat, lembut dan indah

Layaknya engkau ketika mengajakku bermain

Piano dan biola, apa salahnya?

Engkau mulai memainkan nada

Yang kudengar bukan hanya alunan nada tanpa makna

Sesekali engkau tersenyum melihat ke arahku dan berkata,

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut memulai?"

Aku mengangguk dan mulai bermain

Partitur, nada dan harmoni terbang di sekitar kita

Aku tidak salah, kan?

Indahnya harmoni yang kita mainkan saat itu

Membuat seakan waktu terhenti

Kau berlari di depanku kini

Sesekali menengok dan terlihat sedih

Ada apa? Aku bertanya

Ia menjawab tidak dan mulai melangkah pergi

Hilang di pelupuk mataku

Harmoni kini menghilang

Tiada lagi keindahan serta kehangatan memancar

Udara pun ikut mendingin pada kalau kau menghilang

Aku berteriak, memaki diriku sendiri

Andai… andai aku tidak terlambat, sudah kukatakan ini

Perasaan yang tidak kusadari sebelumnya

Ketika kau masih di sini, di sampingku

Bahwa aku….

mencintaimu


	3. poem two

Simfoni Pertemuan

Bertemu denganmu, bagai keajaiban yang tak pernah datang

Sesungguhnya aku bertanya, apa benar begitu?

Aku.. tak tahu kalau pertemuan itu mengubah takdir

Hingga saat ini, berubah dan terus berubah

Perasaanku padamu

Aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu

Namun, aku juga tak ingin bertemu denganmu

Klise, layaknya hidup serta lagu yang berdendang di telingaku

Apa kau juga mendengarnya?

Tiap bait kata serta nada

Membawaku untuk tetap memikirkanmu

Meski kini, sosok dirimu telah tiada'

Hanya kesunyian yang sepi

Bertengkar di tengah malam dan membuatku takut

Layaknya gelap yang menakuti tiap anak di kala malam menjelang

Namun aku tahu, kau akan datang

Membawa seberkas cahaya yang kian benderang

Membawaku pergi dari kegelapan yang menyelimuti

Bukan kah engkau telah mengetahuinya, wahai cahaya

Itu kau, ya kau

Gadis yang membuatku merasakan manis pahitnya kehidupan

Meski hanya sebentar,

Namun ingatanku dan dirimu tak akan pernah hilang

Sebelum aku menekan tombol _reset _yang kau perintahkan untuk tidak ditekan


End file.
